worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
George H.W. Bush
President George H. W. Bush was the President of the United States of America from 1989 to 1993. In this role, he served as the commander in chief of the United States military. Given that World in Conflict takes place in 1989 and 1990, Mr. Bush is presumably President during the events of the game. Mr. Bush was a Republican, elected from Texas to succeed California Republican Ronald Reagan. In our timeline, he failed to obtain re-election, being defeated in the election of 1992 by the then-Governor of Arkansas, Bill Clinton. However, his son George W. Bush would go on to succeed Mr. Clinton as President. Biography Born in June 12, 1924 in Milton, Massachusetts, to Senator Prescott Bush and Dorothy Walker Bush. He and his family moved from Milton to Greenwich, Connecticut shortly after his birth. Bush began his formal education at the Greenwich Day School. In his years of education, he held a large number of leadership positions anywhere in his school. Military Career It is known that Bush had joined the US military during World War II following the Japanese attack on the US Pacific Fleet in Pearl Harbour. Much is known about his days of fighting in the Second World War like having flying 58 combat missions on the Pacific theatre, earning three medals. At the end of World War II, Bush was honourably discharged in September of that year. Business Career After being discharged honourably, he started his own business career running an oil company that made him a millionaire at the age of 40. He held a lot of business positions in the oil industry. After all those years of work, he turned to politics. Political Career At the beginning of his political career, he served as member of the House of Representatives, Ambassador to the United Nations, Chairman of the Republican National Committee, envoy to China, director of the Central Intelligence Agency, and other positions. He served as the Vice-President to President Ronald Reagan during his presidency. After he left as his term is up, Bush had been elected President of the United States. He began to negotiate the Soviet Union for nuclear disarmament and ending the Cold War. But little did he know that the Soviets would attack both Europe and the continental United States itself. World War III When World War III broke out with the Soviet invasion of West Germany in 1989, NATO found itself in a great difficulty in repelling the Soviet aggression. As a result, a few months following the fall of West Germany, NATO requested President Bush to intervene the war. As soon as the United States engaged in World War III, President Bush ordered General Morgan to send numerous US divisions to Europe and other parts of the world to protect them from Soviet aggression, still he stationed some National Guard Divisions and US Armed Forces units in the continental United States. When the Soviet Union invaded Seattle in the fall of 1989, President Bush was later informed by General Morgan about the invasion. The President later ordered Morgan to send all available units to repel the invasion. He even informed him of assembling his staff on discussing the situation happening around the world. Seven months later, he was informed by General Morgan that the People's Republic of China had declared war on the side of the Soviet Union, attacking Asian countries (South Korea, Taiwan, India, etc.), despite earliest efforts that they remained neutral. Not long after, he also confirmed that the Chinese had assembled a sizeable amphibious attack force to reinforce the Soviets in Seattle, Washington. General Morgan then offered the President two options: Pull two US divisions from Europe to combat the Chinese, or wait till they were ashore and hit them with a nuclear strike that will wipe them all out. But President Bush had objected those two options fearing that they would lose the city and this war. Instead, he ordered General Morgan to order all remaining US battalions and what was left of other forces still engaging the Soviet invaders to attack Seattle to liberate it from the Soviets. Only if they failed, he would order a nuclear strike in a last ditch option. General Morgan then ordered Colonel Sawyer and other commanders to proceed with the attack with their forces. After the US forces had liberated the city, the Soviets were sent away and the Chinese were withdrawing back to their mainland reinforcing their forces fighting in Asia. President Bush was pleased that the city was retaken and announced to the US forces that their job is not yet done as the war in Europe and Asia continues. His exploits in this war is currently unknown. In Real Life During the fall of the Berlin Wall, President Bush met with Mikhail Gorbachev, the General Secretary of the Soviet Union in Malta. Though no agreements were signed, the meeting was viewed largely as being an important one; when asked about nuclear war, Gorbachev responded, "I assured the President of the United States that the Soviet Union would never start a hot war against the United States of America. And we would like our relations to develop in such a way that they would open greater possibilities for cooperation.... This is just the beginning." Historians agreed that this marked the beginning of the end of the Cold War. Another summit was held in July 1991, where the Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty (START I) was signed by Bush and Gorbachev in Moscow. The contentions in START would reduce the strategic nuclear weapons of the United States and the USSR by about 35% over seven years, and the Soviet Union's land-based intercontinental ballistic missiles would be cut by 50%. Bush described START as "a significant step forward in dispelling half a century of mistrust". After the dissolution of the USSR in 1991 into the Russian Federation, President Bush and Gorbachev declared a U.S.-Russian strategic partnership, marking the end of the Cold War. During the China's military crackdown on peaceful demonstrators in Tienanmen Square on June 4th, 1989, President Bush and the European Union halted the selling of weapons to China. His administration was noted for its involvement of foreign conflicts. During the first week of December 1989, a coup attempt occurred in the Philippines. He ordered U.S. Air Force units stationed at Clark Air Base and jets from the USS Enterprise in Subic Bay to shoot down rebel planes, which helped the Philippine government forces quell the coup in a week. Three weeks after the Philippine Coup Attempt, on December 20th, 1989 the United States invaded Panama to capture Manuel Noriega, the de-facto leader of Panama implied to be trading drugs to various cartels in Latin America. Noriega was captured by the U.S. in January 1990. On August 2, 1990, Iraq, led by Saddam Hussein, invaded Kuwait. Since Kuwait borders Saudi Arabia, the oil rich nation faced invasion from Iraq. President Bush would then rally several European, Middle Eastern, African and Asian nations to oppose Iraq. On September 1990, allied nations placed their troops in the defence of Saudi Arabia. During January and February 1991, US and allied forces drive Iraqi forces out of Kuwait, resulting in victory for the US led coalition forces and was regarded as one of many signature foreign policy achievements for Bush. In December 1992, after losing reelection, Bush's final foreign policy achievement prior to leaving office was the oversight of foreign aid to the East African nation of Somalia, which had been devastated by recent famine and civil war. Such operations would continue under Bush's successor, Bill Clinton who was sworn in to office in January 1993. On November 30th, 2018 Bush died aged 94 in Houston, Texas. His wife and former First Lady, Barbra Bush died 8 months prior on April 17th 2018 in Houston, Texas. Prior to his death, he was the longest living former president in US history. Links * *Mikhail Gorbachev Category:American characters